Love To Love
by SingerWriterActressFanfics
Summary: Draco has had feelings for Hermione since 4th year, so when Drcao has embarrassing information about Hermione and she believes that he's ready to tell the whole school, Draco is sick of his father's nagging and Hermione wants to make Ron jealous he decides to use it to his advantage. Rated T for swears. Someone asked me to put Clover in my summaries so they can find me!
1. Prologue

**Hello again and welcome to my new fanfic! This is set in the 6****th**** year of Hogwarts. I realise that I do a lot of Dramione fanfics in the 6****th**** year, but it just seems to work and if anyone has any suggestions for any other stories that I could muse over then please let me know. I'm determined that my next fanfic won't be Dramione now I'm onto my third one! This is going to be a relatively short chapter as it's only a prologue. I also beta-read and take requests for one-shots, so feel free to PM me or whatever. I'm going to post a new chapter for this once a week (probably on Sundays). Also, feel free to follow me on Twitter on SWAFanfics Hope everyone enjoys the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

_I walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall. I was in my dress robes, dark green. What other colour would a Slytherin wear? I was looking sexy, as usual. My platinum blonde hair was perfectly sweeping. Awesome._

_After a couple of minutes everyone seemed to stop and look towards the stairs. I turned to see what the fuss was about. It was Hermione Granger. It was no real surprise to me, to be honest; I was always able to look past the books, big hair and low self-esteem to see the gorgeous girl she really was. Now everyone could see her how I do. She practically floated down the stairs. Her hair was, somehow, under control and perfectly curled in a complicated side ponytail-esque hairstyle. Her dress suited her perfectly. A long light blue ball gown. She floated into the arms of Victor Krum. Gutted. They danced most of the night together. They were getting too close. The song finished and he left. She went to talk to Weasley and Potter. She walked away upset. God, I hate them sometimes. Well, I've always hated them, but sometimes I hate them even more._

_I wanted to cheer her up, ask her to dance or something. I sat for a couple of minutes trying to pluck up the courage to talk to her. I had to talk to her before she went back to Krum. I practically ran to her. She turned around surprised._

_"Hey, Hermione" I said nervously. _

_"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked suspiciously. There was no real surprise that she was suspicious; he hadn't exactly been kind to her._

_"I just wondered if I could have the honour of this dance." I asked, bowing slightly, holding out his hand. To my surprise she took it._

_"I'd be delighted." She smiled. We walked out onto the dance floor hand in hand. Everyone watched as we began to dance. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger dancing together? I felt her hand on my shoulder; she smiled as I put mine on her waist. I was surprised by how thin she was. I loved her. Her gorgeous brown eyes looked right into mine. I fought the urge to touch her beautiful hair. _

_"Hermione, I can't believe that you actually agreed to dance with me." I admitted quietly._

_"To be honest, neither can I." She smiled._

_"Hermione, I have to tell you something." I began._

_"What?" She asked._

_"I've been meaning to tell you for a while... I love you." I told her. She gasped. I shouldn't have said that._

_"Wow, Draco…" She used my first name! "I have to admit… I think I love you too." We smiled at each other for a minute. We got closer and, eventually, we kissed. It was the kiss that I'd dreamt of for ages. _

Draco woke up smiling. He'd had the same dream every night since the Yule Ball. What he actually should have done. He was in 6th year now, the chance was well and truly over.


	2. A Little Notebook

**Hiya! I do not own Harry Potter! Hope everyone's alright and well. I'm not the greatest at the moment, unfortunately; that's why I didn't post a chapter yesterday. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: Wow! Thank you for the review! I haven't really been taught English in that depth yet; I'm only in secondary school. I did mean "now". Anyway, enjoy the chapter and thanks again for the review!_

* * *

Draco walked down an empty corridor thinking about his dream about Hermione. He didn't know why it kept on occurring except from the fact that he loved her, but surely that couldn't make him dream every night.

He went to Potions for his first lesson of the day. He didn't mind it, but Snape didn't exactly treat everyone very fairly. Snape was always happy to see the Slytherin students, but he always turned his rather large nose up at the Gryffindor students. He never did understand his problem.

The lesson went without incident. They learnt to make an antidote to a common poison. After the lesson had finished Snape asked Draco to stay behind after class to clean the classroom, which happened very rarely to a Slytherin, after he had made an extremely inappropriate suggestion, thinking it would be funny.

After a few minutes Draco noticed that there was a small notebook left at Hermione's place. He picked it up and put it in his pocket, ready to return it, possibly read a little bit first, though.

Once Snape said that he could leave, Draco went and found somewhere quiet to read the mysterious notebook. He turned to the last page with writing on it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Ron so much. Why does he have to be going out with Lavender? I just want to do something that'll make him take notice and see what he's missing! I don't get it! What do I do? Uh! Honestly, I'm just sat in Potions just pining away after him whilst he just thinks of Lavender!_

_Wow. Weasley. At least she understands how I feel right now then._ That was a blow that Draco didn't need; Hermione like Ron. He supposed he should go and give the diary back to Hermione. He guessed that, as there was free time, that she'd be in the library.

How right he was. When he went into the library he saw Hermione sat in the corner of the room with her head in a book. He approached her nervously.

"Hey, Hermione," he began politely.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Come to turn my hair multi-coloured or make my clothes bright orange?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Why would I do that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know why, that's just what you do for some reason." She replied coldly, turning back to her book.

"Anyway, I came to give you this," Draco said, handing over the diary.

"OK. You didn't… read any of this… did you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'm not going to lie; I read the last page that you wrote." Hermione went bright red.

"Why would you read that?" Hermione fumed quietly.

"Just out of nosiness and… to make sure that you're OK." Draco admitted, turning slightly pink. Hermione thought that it was strange that Draco Malfoy was making sure that she was alright. And then she had an idea.

"Draco… I know that this is going to sound really strange, but you're the only one who's read my diary, so I'm just going to ask you… if you didn't find it to strange or weird or any of the above… would you like to help me make Ron jealous? I mean, I really don't think that he hates anyone more that you, so it would really work…"

"Sorry… what? What are you even asking me to do" Draco asked feeling really confused.

"I'm asking you if you would like to pretend to be dating me to make Ron feel jealous." She said slowly, now sure that he'd just laugh and tell everyone. Draco thought about it for a second. He was confused. _Act like her boyfriend? Maybe… but I need a good reason why I'm doing it. _He though back to the summer holidays when his father kept on asking him why he didn't have a girlfriend and nagging him about it. He knew what to say.

"Um… I suppose. My dad's pissing me off with nagging me about girlfriends and stuff, so I'll have something to tell him." He said trying to sound cool. They put their arms around each other and walked to their next lesson.


	3. Pansy

**Hiya! I don't own Harry Potter. I go back to school tomorrow. I hate early mornings. Who else is going back to school/college tomorrow? Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The news of Hermione and Draco dating flew around the school quickly. Draco was braced every morning for a letter of outrage from his father. Sure enough, a week or so after him and Hermione had made the agreement; he received a letter with his father's handwriting on. _Oh God!_

_Draco,_

_I am furious to find out about your relationship with that mudblood Granger. I realise that I may have suggested that you should pursue a relationship, but I did not mean with someone so beneath you! I forbid this relationship to continue!_

_Your father._

This put Draco in a difficult position. Although Hermione didn't know how he really felt about her he didn't want to mess up whatever they had, but he didn't want his father to hate him. He pondered over what to do whilst he read the rest of his post.

Hermione had found it pretty difficult to tell Harry and Ron of her 'dating' Draco. Ron in particular hadn't taken it very well. But, after a long discussion, they seemed to accept it.

The evening that Draco had received the letter from his father Hermione and Draco were sat in the Slytherin common room together, Hermione's head in Draco's lap. They sat talking for a while.

"How's your dad taking it?" Hermione asked.

"Not very well; he doesn't approve." He replied honestly. "But I don't care." He winked.

"That's sweet." She smiled. _He really seems to care. Maybe I've misjudged him. _She sat up to look at him properly. She'd never noticed how blue his eyes were before… or how the right light makes his hair positively glow. They both got caught up in the moment and before they realised they were kissing.

* * *

The following morning Draco had a letter, to his surprise, from Hermione.

_Draco,_

_I need to talk to you. I'll meet you in Potions in a couple of minutes._

_Love Hermione._

_Love Hermione? Maybe she put that there in case anyone read over my shoulder. Why does she want to talk to me? _Draco wondered while he walked to Potions.

He got there pretty quickly and went inside the classroom. But, instead of Hermione being there it was Pansy.

"Hey, lover boy." She winked.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?" He said, beginning to get suspicious.

"Nice to see you got my letter." She grinned.

"You sent the letter? It said it was from Hermione!" He said, backing away.

"What's wrong? Sit down." She said. For whatever reason he went and sat next to her.

"You know I'm crazy about you." She said getting closer to him.

"What?" He barely had time to mutter his disbelief before she kissed him. But, unfortunately, Hermione walked through the door.

"What's this?" She asked.


	4. A Little Bit

**Hiya! I do not own Harry Potter! I'm sorry for not posting a chapter recently, I've not been very well. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Draco and Pansy didn't even notice that she was there. Her and Draco had agreed that they weren't actually going out; just pretending. But she couldn't help feeling upset. She left and slammed the door after her.

Draco realised what he was doing and pushed Pansy away. "What are you doing? I'm with Hermione." He said forcefully.

"We're meant for each other, Draco. Can't you see?" She said, getting even closer. Her faced was pulled into a grimacing smile. Everything about her repulsed him.

"Leave me alone, Pansy. Me and Hermione are together. We're happy. I'm not interested. I'm sorry."

The rest of the class, including a rather red eyed Hermione entered and found their seats.

The lesson went without incident. Hermione and Draco didn't get the chance to talk. He noticed that she seemed a little upset, but she didn't seem too bad.

* * *

At lunch Draco walked past a seemingly empty classroom and he heard Hermione talking to Ginny.

"I know I agreed to it, Ginny, but for some reason it just hurts. I can tell that Draco loves her..." She was talking about him? Who did he 'love'? "I don't know why I feel like this! I mean, it's not like we're really going out or anything, it's just I wasn't expecting it. I think I like him... just a little bit."


	5. Wide Awake

**Hey! I do not own Harry Potter. I'm sorry for not posting a chapter for, like, AGES! I'll try and post more often and try and finish this story before my exams (wishful thinking, but it's possible!). Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Hermione lay wide awake thinking about Draco and Pansy.

_He obviously really likes her and I have no right to expect him not to want to be with someone else. It's not like I'm pretending to be with him for any other reason other than I want to make Ron jealous. But… I like him… I think I might even love him… I do. I LOVE him!_

Realising that she loved Draco did not help Hermione in any way. If anything it made it worse. Draco was with Pansy and hadn't even thought to tell her. _That shows how much he cares. _She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she knew that he'd just laugh at her. Where would telling him leave her, anyway? Back on her own pining after yet another boy that she'd never be able to get? She'd just have to stick it out and try and find the right time to tell him. She eventually settled her mind and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin dormitories, Draco, like Hermione, lay awake. Hermione _liked _him? Since when? Who did she think he loved? _Oh, my gosh! Did she see Pansy kiss me? _Now that he thought about it, he vaguely remembered hearing something when she kissed him.

He thought over everything. He loved Hermione; Hermione had possibly seen Pansy kiss him and now thought the worst of him and he had no idea what to do. He, again like Hermione, wanted her to know how he felt about her, but he didn't know how to tell her, he just knew he had to tell her soon. _By this time tomorrow I'll have told her and everything will be out in the open. _He relaxed as much as possible and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up somewhat tired but ok. She got ready quickly and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She ate quickly and drank the pumpkin juice hastily. But the pumpkin juice tasted odd…

Before anyone knew it, Hermione collapsed on the floor. She'd been poisoned.


	6. Going Down

**Hello! I do not own Harry Potter! How are we all? Did we all enjoy AVPSY? I know I did! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron shouted trying to bring her round. Draco ran over quickly, trying to help. He felt sick. _Who would do this? Why would anyone do this? _

Dumbledore and Snape ran over to help.

"What happened, Weasley?" Snape asked.

"I don't know. She just collapsed." Ron stammered, obviously upset. Snape picked up the glass and smelt poison.

"She's been poisoned. Malfoy, Weasley, you take her to the hospital wing. Quickly!" Snape barked. Harry, Ginny and the rest of the hall sat in shock. Draco picked Hermione up and ran as quickly as he could with Ron following swiftly behind.

"Now, whoever did this has until the end of today to come forward. After that we will be looking much closer into this. Hopefully Miss Granger will make a full recovery. Again, the culprit has until the end of the day." Dumbledore addresses the whole hall.

In the hospital wing, Draco and Ron sat in silence, anxiously waiting for Madam Pomfrey to finish helping Hermione.

"Who do you think did it?" Ron asked, wringing his hands.

"I don't know. There's no one that I know that hates her that much, you?" Draco replied. They waited in silence again

Minutes later Madam Pomfrey finished helping Hermione.

"You got her here just in time. She should be fine." She told them. Draco and Ron both breathed a sigh of relief. "She's still unconscious, but she's fine for now."

"For now?" Draco asked.

"Well, we have to see how she does, but the likelihood is she'll be fine."

Draco and Ron went over to see her. She looked peaceful.

"I'll go and tell Dumbledore." Ron said and left.

Draco looked at Hermione. He couldn't believe that anyone would try and kill her. Madam Pomfrey went back into her office.

"Hermione, I can't believe that this happened. Who could hate you that much? I know I never could. I know that we're only pretending to date, but I love you. That's the main reason why I even asked you to do this. I just wanted to get closer to you. I love you, Hermione. You have to be ok. Please?" Draco said what he wanted to say to her when she was conscious. He hoped he'd pluck up the courage to tell her properly.

* * *

She walked towards her accomplice. They had to work out what to do next.

They were in a darkened hallway. "So, what do we do now?" Her accomplice asked.

"Well, you poisoned her, but it seems like she's going to live. What do you think we do? Take her flowers?" She said sarcastically.

"I didn't want it to go this far, but I mean, do we confess or what? It'll be better if we admit it rather than be found out." The accomplice said.

"Well, you can confess. You poisoned her. I didn't do anything."

"What!? You blackmailed me!"

"It's not like there wasn't anything in it for you! If you want to confess, then you do that, but there's no way I'm going down with you."


	7. Imperius Curse

**Hiya! I don't own Harry Potter. Glad people seemed to like the last chapter. I'm going on holiday on Thursday, so likelihood is there will be no/very few chapters for the next couple of weeks. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

It was nearing the end of the day and no one had come forward. Dumbledore and McGonagall were both worrying whether or not the culprit would strike again.

"What if they poison other students or try to kill them in other ways? What if they keep trying to kill her, Albus?" McGonagall asked, panicked.

"Well, I can tell you this, Minerva: whoever poisoned Miss Granger had doubts or did not want to kill her, just put her in a hospital bed because there was not enough poison to kill her quickly. Maybe there was someone forcing them to poison her."

"You don't mean the Imperius curse?" McGonagall gasped.

"Possibly. But most likely not. There is not a single student prepared to use an unforgivable curse. You know what students are like, Minerva, even the most basic and insignificant bit of blackmail can make a student do the most irrational things." Dumbledore told her.

Draco sat in a chair next to Hermione's bed fast asleep. He'd barely left her side since she'd been poisoned.

Lavender walked in and saw him fast asleep. She'd come back later. She backed up into a bed, banging her leg, waking Draco up.

"How is she?" She asked him nervously. He'd always scared her for some reason.

"She should be fine. Why are you even worrying?" He asked.

"Ron's worried sick. He didn't want to come down himself in case it was bad news. I'm just coming to put his mind at rest." She smiled.

With that Hermione came around.

"Hermione! How are you feeling?" Draco asked.

"Weird. What happened?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Someone poisoned you." Draco told.

"What? Who?" She asked.

"We don't know who did it. Dumbledore's hoping that they'll come forward. Before the end of the day, but it doesn't seem likely."

Hermione was speechless.

"I'm going to go. I'll tell Ron you're awake." Lavender said.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione. I need to tell you something." Draco began.

"I could still hear everything when I was unconscious, if that helps." Hermione smiled. Draco's mouth fell open.

"You... heard what I said?" Draco said slowly.

"You don't need to worry; I love you too." She smiled.

The poisoner and her accomplice stood outside the hospital wing listening to the conversation.

"Well, this is just great! They're all happy and in love! She's supposed to be dead! But she will be soon. I'll see to it myself." Her accomplice snarled.


	8. Outside Dumbledore's Office

**Hey! I do not own Harry Potter. I had a coursework related meltdown yesterday. But, I've got all my work done now and I can AT LAST relax and go on holiday! This is, however, only a short chapter because of my work. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lavender stood outside Dumbledore's office. She knocked and waited for him to say that she could enter. She was nervous about what she was about to do, but she owed it to Hermione.

"Enter." She heard a voice say from inside. She opened the door and went inside.

"Good evening, Professor." She said.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, sat at his desk feeding Fawkes.

"I... I have information about who poisoned Hermione." She stuttered.

"I see. Would you like to take a seat?" He offered kindly. She accepted and sat down opposite him.

"It was... It was me." She admitted, looking down, ashamed.

"Ah..." He looked at the terrified girl. There was something else.

"I was the one who poisoned her, but... Pansy Parkinson... she forced me into it. I don't... like Ron any more and I've been seeing someone else, so she said that if I didn't then she'd tell him. So I did it. But, Pansy's going to kill her. She said so. I tried to stop her, but she's going to kill Hermione. Someone has to stop her. I don't care what punishment you give me, just stop her." She took hiccupy breaths as she began to cry.

"I will deal with your punishment later, Miss Brown. Thank you for coming forward and telling me this. But, first, we will see to Miss Parkinson."


	9. A Moment

**Hello again! I do not own Harry Potter! It's been ages! Well, I had a great holiday. Hope everyone else did too! I am currently working on a fanfic for when my exams start. It will be a mystery one (something that I'm obviously new at, so if you do read it please have as much patience as you normally do). Don't forget to follow me on Twitter: SWAFanfic. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and enjoy this chapter, but please be warned: I'm fancying writing stuff that may upset you. You have been warned!**

* * *

Pansy walked quickly towards the Hospital Wing. She silently hoped that no one would be there. _We only want one dead body. _Pansy opened the door slowly. She poked her head around the door to see if there was anyone inside. To Pansy's relief there was no one in the Hospital Wing besides Hermione. Pansy walked towards Hermione's hospital bed. She was fast asleep. _Perfect. _Pansy kept a firm grip on the dagger that she now held by her side.

Pansy was suddenly beginning to second guess her action for a moment. But only a moment. A moment too long, unfortunately for Pansy. Hermione woke up and let out a blood-curdling scream as she saw Pansy holding the dagger above her. Pansy began to stab Hermione repeatedly. Hermione tried to get away but she was in too much pain to get very far.

Draco ran through the door closely followed by Dumbledore, Snape, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall, followed closely behind by Lavender. Pansy stopped and turned towards them. Hermione saw her chance to try and get away, but she only managed to get a few steps before falling onto the floor in agony. Draco cast a full-body bind on Pansy and ran to Hermione.

"Hermione, are you ok?" He asked trying to help her sit up, but getting as far as resting her on his knee.

"Not really." She said weakly.

"You can help her, can't you?" Draco aske, turning to the teachers with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that many wounds being so deep would be impossible to heal." Madam Pomfrey told him sadly.

"No! No! She'll be fine!" He sobbed looking down at her.

"Draco. I will be fine. Not in the way that you want, but I will be ok." Hermione said, her voice getting weaker and weaker every time she spoke.

"No, Hermione! Never say that! I love you and you will live." He cried, almost angrily.

"I love you too. But promise me something." Her voice was almost at a whisper.

"Anything." His tears were beginning to fall straight into Hermione's hair.

"Have a good life. Find someone worthy of you. Never forget me, though. Be brilliant." Draco felt her body go limp.

* * *

**I'm sorry! *hides behind sofa***

**In all seriousness; my thoughts and prayers are with the people involved with the victims of Boston.**


	10. Surprise Chapter- Golden Staircase

**SURPRISE CHAPTER TIME!**

**Hiya! I do not own Harry Potter! Been a while, eh? How are we all doing? Ok? Good. I have a new fanfic called When Evil Strikes. The first few chapters of that are up, so feel free to look. Thank you for all of the continued support and to those who have only just recently joined! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

**PhoenixEye10000: You are welcome! Thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**Neko-chan2604: Hope you're ok L thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**SlytherinMind: I honestly do not know… Thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**PhoenixEye10000: I know! I hate Pansy! Awesome points for the Hot Fuzz reference! Thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**Courtney.1.1: I'm sorry L But I kind of guess that I did it right, in that case! Thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**TheWrongAlice3: Can I just say that I love your name! I honestly don't know why I ended it so suddenly! Thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**Rodent2000XD: Lots of reviews! Yay! Thank you, you sweetie! Thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

An old man hobbled slowly through a cemetery near his home. It was a walk that he did every day, but he felt that this would be one of the last times that he would visit this place that broke his heart a little more every day.

He reached the grave that he visited every day. He'd never married or loved anyone else in all these years. He read the grave again, as he did every day to make sure that she had truly died and he hadn't dreamt it.

After he read it over and over again he waved his wand, as he did every week, and a bunch of white lilies appeared- her favourite flowers.

* * *

The old man went to bed early that night. He was not to wake up.

He walked up the flight of golden stairs and found himself more and more able to climb them until he realised that he was changing back to when he was young and healthy.

When he reached the top of the stairs he saw the girl that he had visited and loved every day.

"Hermione, you waited." He gasped.

"Of course I did, Draco." Hermione smiled.

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's poorly written, but it's the best that I can do. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
